


Under a Billion Stars

by HM (HyperMint)



Series: One April Night, Under a Billion Silent Stars [2]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Current Events, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM
Summary: AN: so...I honestly don't know if this would be considered a remix of One April Night, but I do consider this to be a darker version of that story.In the previous story, Jack and Nathan talk under the stars of Eureka with the safety of historical distance.In this story, the lines between past and present blur in such a way that no one gets that historical distance.While I am not tagging everything in here, I'm not entirely sure about the Hurt No Comfort tag. On the one hand, there kind of is Comfort there and readily given, but on the other hand, psychological trauma has gone soul deep and I'm trying to figure out if that's technically No Comfort.After OAN, I played with some ideas and I only really started going down this shipping lane in particular within the last year or so - something unfortunately helped along by Covid-19. As soon as I heard cruise lines shut down, it was honestly a matter of time.I hope to do this idea the justice it deserves.And for what it's worth: Happy New Year!
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Series: One April Night, Under a Billion Silent Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Under a Billion Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One April Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866055) by [HM (HyperMint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM). 



> AN: so...
> 
> I honestly don't know if this would be considered a remix of One April Night, but I do consider this to be a darker version of that story.
> 
> In the previous story, Jack and Nathan talk under the stars of Eureka with the safety of historical distance.
> 
> In this story, the lines between past and present blur in such a way that no one gets that historical distance.
> 
> While I am not tagging everything in here, I'm not entirely sure about the Hurt No Comfort tag. On the one hand, there kind of is Comfort there and readily given, but on the other hand, psychological trauma has gone soul deep and I'm trying to figure out if that's technically No Comfort.
> 
> After OAN, I played with some ideas and I only really started going down this shipping lane in particular within the last year or so - something unfortunately helped along by Covid-19. As soon as I heard cruise lines shut down, it was honestly a matter of time.
> 
> I hope to do this idea the justice it deserves.
> 
> And for what it's worth: Happy New Year!

* * *

_There is a point in your life when the staggering reality of a moment hits you._

_You knew that it was coming, you suspected it was coming, but you are never prepared for it._

_Just as I was never prepared for this, despite many, many thoughts to the contrary._

_** ** **_

The first time Nathan Stark really noticed Jack Carter was when they were investigating their first drowning in the three months since they'd started ... 'working together'.

Allison had told him to play nice or she would reconsider having him in her family's lives, so he'd decided that the blond Sheriff was going to be his ~~pet project~~ , er, good friend. Not that it was difficult to sidle into the blond's affairs, as being the Director got him called out to the scene anyway.

This particular case was pretty open and shut, a tragic accident that no one could have prevented, and Nathan was wrapping up a few calls when his eyes caught sight of Carter's silhouette in the gathering darkness.

The case had lasted literally all of one day, so it wasn't a surprise to see the sunset as they stood at the edges of Lake Archimedes.

It wasn't a surprise to see Carter facing away from him, toward the Lake and the setting sun.

But Nathan hung up and caught sight of his silhouette and...

Couldn't look away.

There was something ... there.

In the air around them.

Later, he would be hard-pressed to call it 'compelling', but at the time he just found himself staring at Carter's back and dimly realizing that his mind had gone completely silent.

That ... didn't just _happen_ to him. 

Especially when there was no other possible stimuli for it to blank like that.

All because he caught sight of Carter standing just so in a late sunset?

Which was silly and fanciful, but seemingly true nonetheless. 

It was ... odd.

But, in a strange way, centering.

He didn't know how long they stood there, but it was full darkness before he was jolted back to the here and now by way of an incoming call.

It was some hours later when he recalled that moment in time, with Carter outlined in darkening colors, and wondered.

* **

A few days after that, he came across the man in a GD corridor and hadn't been able to hold back the scowl, irritation at being erroneously blamed for Carter's absence coming to the fore.

He didn't feel guilty about it, not one iota.

If the blond wanted a cordial response from him, he should have thought about that before avoiding everyone and making Allison think it was _his_ fault!

***

_But then ..._

_How do you prepare for something like this?_


End file.
